1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of portable light boxes and in particular to a portable fluorescent light box which may be used in the craft industry to illuminate the underside of a piece of fabric to allow a pattern to be traced or directly drawn on the fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, non-portable light boxes are well known in the prior art. These light boxes generally consist of a frame of housing having a plurality of light sources therewithin with the housing covered by a sheet of semitransparent glass, such that when the light sources are energized, the screen of the light box presents an illuminated white surface. In general, such prior art light boxes contain a sufficient number of light sources such that the entire screen is brilliantly lighted when turned on. Most often the prior art light boxes are utilized to view developed x-ray film.
Since the prior art light boxes are not portable, an ample number of light bulbs having high wattages may be utilized in conjunction with a 120 volt source. Usually, the heat provided by these ample light sources is no problem in that the light box may be adequately ventilated to release the heat generated therewithin. Portable light boxes, on the other hand, must rely upon the low voltage supplied by batteries and such that the overall weight of the portable light box is sufficiently low. A portable light box cannot use a plurality of hot light sources because of the extreme current drain from the batteries in order to give the portable light box sufficient life time and the inability to adequately vent the housing to eliminate the heat generated therewithin. Accordingly, a portable light box would preferably use a low voltage, small in size, fluorescent light bulb which does not generate much heat and does not consume an undue amount of electricity.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable light box utilizing a fluorescent light bulb which is small in size and sufficiently lightweight so as to make the device more easily portable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable light box utilizing a fluorescent light bulb and powered by batteries which are sufficiently bright to enable the light to penetrate to a relatively dark material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable light box utilizing a fluorescent tube powered by batteries which allows illumination across the entire width and breadth of the screen of the light box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable light box having a screen which is only slightly smaller than the housing within which the screen is placed.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the claims appended herewith.